The Houses Minor Faction Turn Fluff
This is a catalog of the actions of The Houses Minor mechanical faction and the corresponding fictional meaning of those actions within the narrative space of Far Verona. Since Turn 13, The Houses Minor faction has gone defunct and split into independent noble factions. Assets 'Turn 00 - Starting Assets' *'Transit Web I:' A combination of efficient logistics using logistical VI systems from House Triangulum, a massive score of associated personnel, predictive technology in association with House Serpens trained Psychics, advanced Tractor Beam Systems in connection to several extensive Space Port Nexus Installations in orbit for mooring and cargo management as well as Spatial Warping Buoys (devices that compress and expand space in front of and behind the ships) placed in strategic locations in system to make apparent travel times in-system shorter. **This specific Transit Web was the only such infrastructure that survived the synth war. The reason for Transit Web I's survival was in part because of Pamita Cha's remote location and the systems less frequently being a venue for battle. *'Pretech Manufactory I:' Pretech drones, installations as well as a few prestigious Triangulum Families and their support staff to look over the technology. *'Pretech Manufactory II:' This asset represents a number of important Mobile Construction Platforms (MCP) of the Triangulum Families. Some of these MCP still have ancient Pretech components from the before the collapse. *'Book of Secrets:' A database that archives and sorts Serpens Oracles precognition as well as Lyran and Serpens diplomatic and cognitive intelligence on Persons of Import. Accompanied by a number of Serpens and Lyran officials on a number of luxurious diplomatic Yachts. The make and software of the database is traditionally a collaborative effort of House Serpens and House Triangulum. *'Commodities Broker I:' Eridanus Nobility and the Imperial Banks various initiatives. *'Popular Movement I:' The Imperial Peace Committee(IPC) with its base on Djebashi, Orpheus. *'Popular Movement II:' House Pyxis support for the betterment of the way the Empire interacts with the other sentient species of the Acheron Rho Empire. Associated with the symposium. *'Space Marines:' The currently mobilized forces of the Aquilan legions after the great turmoil of the War Against the Artificials. *'Lodestone ''(Special):' Powering the ancient alien device, Pyxis researchers manipulate the very fabric of meta dimensional space to make the Lodestone appear in a different hex on the Velan sector charts Assets Acquired after T00 *'Transit Web II:' Purchased Turn 2. Remains centrally located in the Alvero System and is the primary logistics base for the Houses Minor. Created via efficient accounting and pretech factories on Lovelace. *'Treachery:' Purchased Turn 3 on Tiber. Special Operations unit under the operational name M.A.R.G.I.N (Marginal Aquilan Resource Growth Investigation Network) were recruited to infiltrate the ranks of ACRE C.O.R.E., disable equipment control filters, and reveal the treasonous orders of the corporation. *'Space Marines II:' Ex-Aquilans sent to destroy Diomikato but brought back into the empire thanks to operation “Corn Kernal.” *'Strike Fleet:' acquired from Fornax Turn 2.5, rented out to The Deathless from 2.5 to 5.5 for naval operations in the Aliya System, gifted to House Crux 6.5, relocated to the Alvero System over Tiber. *'Commodities Broker II:' Bureaucrats and accountants of The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox trained in the operation of Eridanii DELPHI (Data Eduction, Lineation, and Predictive HEX Informatics) servers to maximise liquidity and general purchasing power. *'Hostile Takeover:' The Integrity in Trade and Commerce Initiative (ITCI) was exchanged with the High Church of Messiah as Emperox in the 1.5 interim. :Originally founded by the High Church, the ITCI, had since been put under the control of House Eridanus and thus the Houses Minor. At its core, the ITCI maintained as its guiding principles the holy virtue of Integrity and the holy missions of the High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox, maintaining the unity of the Empire and enforcing the divine rights of the nobility in all matters. However, since its change in management, it combined its religious mission with the ruthless efficiency of Eridanii bureaucracy. :Many of its employees were members of House Eridanus’ clandestine mafia and are familiar with less than legal tactics to suppress speech and enforce loyalty through bribery and leveraging the right people. *'Covert Transit Network I:' Seized from The PRISM Network, in a poor state, relocated to Lovelace. *'Covert Transit Network II:' Received in a trade with the Confederation of the Upright Vagrant for Cover Transit Network I Lost Assets *'Transit Web I:' Donated to the High Church *'Commodities Broker I:' Exchanged with the High Church *'Commodities Broker II:' DELPHI servers on Diomikato were destroyed to prevent seizure by the ACRE corporation. *'Treachery:' The secrets of ACRE’s attack on Diomikato were used to full effect to bring Space Marines back into the embrace of the Empire. The valiant effort means that the enemy knew that we knew what their plans were on the planet. Once used the now non-secret secrets have no power. *'Hostile Takeover:' The Integrity in Trade and Commerce Initiative was underfunded and eventually dismantled after failing to prevent Ardeshir Vela’s treasonous protests on Imperial Prime. *'Covert Transit Network I:' Traded with the Confederation of the Upright Vagrant for an intact Covert Transit Network II. 'Turn 1' '1.07 - Use Asset' *'Activate - Commodities Broker on Tiber:' House Eridanus allocation of funds and resources in preparation for a major Astral Synedrium initiative. *'Activate - Lodestone:' More than anything, Lodestone was moved to shake the sector up a bit after brief amount of calm from the War Against the Artificials, someone was bored and wanted more company. Many MES endowed people called in sick that day. *'Activate/Move - Space Marine to Aomori:' The 11th Battle-group moves to Aomori and begins construction of Fort Medusa after the Convocation's Operation Perseus was approved by House Reticulum *'Move - Book of Secrets to Lovelace:' A visit of a council of several important Serpens Nobles on the auspicious "SHIPNAME HERE". Might there be a deeper meaning behind the move of the secretive House? *'Move - PreTech Manufactory I to Hroa:' The matériel and personnel were moved to Hroa using the strained Imperial Transit technology that was remaining on Lovelace. *'Activate - Manufactory I on Hroa:' The installation of an experimental-grade medicine synthesis facility on Hroa overseen by a Triangulum Manufacturing Family. *'Activate - Manufactory II / Book of Secrets on Lovelace:' Manufacture has started on a project in Lovelace Orbit. Several storied MCP stationed orbit took part in this mysterious endeavour. Onlookers speculate what the true purpose of the diffuse skeletal structures swarmed by construction swarm drones will become. '1.5 Interim Period' *'Commodities Brokers exchange with theHigh Church:' The initial proceedings of the TAP (Transitional Accounting Platform) Initiative. The brokers on Tiber in exchange for Teuthem brokers. Announcements and Missives * 05-07-18 | Eridanus: DANCE-TANGO - Creating a better sector through a choreographed economy *05-07-18 | High Church: ‘High Church Turns to Eridani Expertise following previous Corruption Scandal’ 'Turn 2' 2.02 House Vela *'Allow House Vela BoI on Lodestone' - Developed Uncontested *Vela: Announcement Embassy on Lodestone 2.04 UPC Stealthed revolutionaries are suspected on Aomori, Orpheus, and Hroa *'Seditioned''' - Unified People’s Collective neuters Space Marines with the speeches of “The Advocate” *12-07-18 | Aquila: Report from Aomori 2.06 “House” Vagrant Demagogues and Psychic Assassins of the Vagrant Fleet posture in (304) Udzha over Aomori '2.08 - Buy Asset' *'Move - Commodities Brokers II from Teuthem to Diomikato:' Considering the unstable situation on Teuthem, personnel was relocated back to the Imperial core worlds. *'Purchase - Transit Web II on Lovelace:' This is what become of the fund allocation efforts of House Eridanus Commodities Broker as well as the project Pretech Manufactory II was working on. *'Move - Transit Web II to Aomori:' The newly completed Transit Web is moved to the orbit of Aomori in order to increase the transit coverage of the Imperial Core. '2.5 Interim Period' *'Acquired Strike Fleet (Diomikato) from House Fornax:' Aquilan Naval Group, The Road to Redemption is Paved with Misplaced Gifts, Given in Earnest to Seek Pardon for Unforgiven Injustice. The fleet is acquired by the order of the Convocation to replace losses suffered during the War Against the Artificials. *'Sold the Strike Fleet (Diomikato) to The Deathless:' As part of a cooperative agreement between the DCS and House Aquila, the new DCS fleet will be working in conjunction with Aquilan naval assets within the Aliya system as part of war games operations announced by the Convocation. Announcements and Missives *03-07-18 | Eridanus: Denounces House Vela’s support of the STO. Sanctions against the house and organization were announced unless House Eridanus is given membership or proof that the STO was acting legally. *15-07-18 | UPC: intention to sue House Serpens over the chemical spill on [[Hroa].] (Beginning of the Law and Order: Hroa arc) *26-07-18 | Aquila: Condemnation of House Vela. 'Turn 3' A mysterious Cerberus Protocol shifts the pirates' attention from the Alvero system to Teuthem, while the revolutionaries begin building up steam on Hroa. '3.02 - Buy Asset' *'Purchase - Treachery on Tiber:' Clandestine operations unit codenamed M.A.R.G.I.N (Marginal Aquilan Resource Growth Investigation Network) investigating ACRE corporation movements. *'Transit Web I to Andophael:' The older Transit Web that survived the War Against the Artificials is installed above Andophael. Habitat One and the rest of Lovelace's Orbital satellites once again went into heightened preparedness as the larger facilities were transported out of system. *'Move - Book of Secrets to Hroa:' *'Move - Popular Movement II to Hroa:' *'Move - Commodities Broker II to Hroa:' *'Move - Pretech Manufactory I to Diomikato:' Manufacturing operations moved to Diomikato in order to help with and oversee the repairs and upgrades needed for the Imperial Legion supply network. 3.03 DCS *'Allow Deathless BoI on Diomikato:' A Force Multiplier Staging Area in the form of the DCS Mystical Floating Isle of Buyan, a reconstruction of one of the original ships manned by Legio I, is gifted to the DCS as part of the cooperative agreement with House Aquila. 3.09 UPC *'Contest - UPC Base of influence on Hroa:' developed anyway *UPC: Announcement of Base of Influence on [[Hroa]] '3.5 Interim Period' *'Donated Transit Web I (Andophael) to the High Church:' The Houses Minor have transferred ownership of the Transit Web on Andophael to the High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox - Imperial War Artifact Donated to High Church *'Acquired Party Machine (Hiera) from The Trilliant Ring:' Trilliant Ring ISC has transferred 2 FacCreds and ownership of the Party Machine on Heira to the Houses Minor. Announcements and Missives *03-08-18 | House Serpens: Denouncement of UPC Base of Influence on [[Hroa]] (End of the Law and Order: Hroa arc) *03-08-18 | House Serpens: Response and rebuttal of lawsuit against them. *03-08-18 | House Serpens: The (gentle) denouncement of The High Church for siding with serfs. 'Turn 4' The Houses Minor begins to threaten action on the bellicose night world of Teuthem '4.02 - Use Asset' *'Activate - Lodestone (0604) to (0704):' Due to information delivered to the Orators of an impending visit from the infamous GanMog, it was decided to move the Lodestone well out of their reach from their last known location *'Move - Party Machine on Hiera to Teuthem:' *'Move - PreTech Manufactory I on Diomikato to Hroa:' *'Move - Commodities Broker II on Hroa to Diomikato:' DELPHI systems operators assisting in the coordination of defensive assets on Aquila’s homeworld. *'Move - Book of Secrets on Hroa to Aomori:' *'Move - Treachery on Tiber to Andophael:' *'Activate - PreTech Manufactory II on Lovelace:' *'Activate - PreTech Manufactory I on Hroa:' Confused Orders result in non-optimal result *'Activate - Commodities Broker II on Diomikato:' (RESULT 7) Eridanii Quants utilizing *'Activate/Move - Space Marines to Hroa:' The 11th Battle-group is ordered to transfer to Hroa, where they are tasked with occupying and refitting all Aquilan defense installations - the main installation being Fort Hyrda. They are also ordered to partake in Operation Artemis in order to provide disaster relief to the citizens of Lo'raek. 4.03 ACRE * Move ACRE Space Marines arrive unannounced in the Aliya system 4.08 High Church * Move The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox assets moved to Lovelace and Hroa '4.5 Interim Period' *'Received Hostile Takeover:' The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox has transferred the Hostile Takeover on 0303 Teuthem to the Houses Minor. Announcements and Missives *ACRE: Cancellation of Services Announcement *ACRE: A.C.R.E. C.O.R.E. troops occupy Rahe-1 refueling station and a standoff begins *ACRE: A.C.R.E. ships translate into Aliya without warning. Message to [[Diomikato] Residents] Message to House Aquila Prism Notice of Service Outage *ACRE: UPS Announcement *15-09-18 | Aquila: Message to Rahe 1 *18-09-18 | Aquila: Aliya Alert Status *20-09-18 | Aquila: 11th Battlegroup Transfer *25-09-18 | Reticulum: Speech given by the Asura outside the Budokan in Xinjing 'Turn 5' 5.06 ACRE A Commodities Broker valiantly defends ACRE’s attack on Diomikato, but ACRE seizes control. *'Destruction of the Diomikato BOI:' ACRE forces successfully assaulted the capital city of Infernum. Now the planet is under ACRE occupation and both the Convocation and Legion High Command have been destroyed. A.C.R.E. Invades [[Diomikato]] *House Crux sacrifices Informers to ACRE Commodities Brokers in the defense of Lodestone. A.C.R.E. attempts “aggressive restructuring” of assets on Lodestone. 5.09 UPC *'Book of Secrets' destroys attacking Lawyers and Psychic Assassins; as well as damaging a Demagogue '5.13 - Attack' *'Move - Treachery to Aomori:' *'Attack - Party Machine vs PRISM Covert Transit Network:' WIP *'Attack/Seize - Hostile Takeover vs Covert Transit Network:'WIP *'Move - Popular Movement II to Aomori:' *'Move - Pretech Manufacturies I to Aomori:' *'Move - Party Machine to Lodestone:' *'Move - Pretech Manufacturies II to Tiber:' *'Move - Hostile Takeover to Andophael:' '5.5 Interim Period' *'Acquired Strike Fleet from The Deathless:' Per a new contract, the DCS helped to evacuate various scattered ship crews off of 0506 Diomikato and transferred them to the, now once again, Aquilan fleet. This fleet is ordered to function as a last line of defense for Diomikato. 'Turn 6 ' '6.04 - Attack' *'Move - Book of Secrets, Treachery, and Popular Movement II to Diomikato:' *'Attack - Treachery vs ACRE Space Marines:' Special Operation groups from across the Minor Houses engaged in a coordinated strike on the command structure of ACRE's C.O.R.E. forces, disabling their control filters and revealing the true nature of the military orders given to them. Many of the C.O.R.E soldiers were also ex-Aquilans who refused these orders and instead pledged loyalty to the Empire. *'Attack - Party Machine vs ACRE, Velan Counter Intel Unit blocks:' The Political Pro-empire Campaign, conceived by House Crux, comprising of delegates from House Crux, the Trilliant Corporation and the Houses Minor, continued to decry ACRE ever since the attack on Diomikato. :The Velan Ascendancy intelligence suggested that some of the ACRE officials on Lodestone were showing support because they personally felt using force as a waste of resources. :Knowing that they didn’t have much time before the embassy would become untenable they acted fast by planting communications of blackmails and other forms of threats from Imperials in the Embassy :This operation is leaked to the Empire by a disgruntled Velan staff member of the Embassy that has family in House Pyxis and defects causing the political campaign to focus on tearing down The Ascendancy’s presence on Lodestone. *'Move - Covert Transit Net I to Lovelace:' Remnants of a PRISM unit *'Move - Popular Movement I to Lodestone:' With this attempt at political coercion of the ACRE Asset & Credit Repossession Enterprise, The Vela agents keeping tabs on all comings and goings they found out about the speaking tour of the Imperial Peace Committee heading to Lodestone, which was hardly a secret. They then started making plans on how to disrupt their movement. *'Move - Party Machine to Orpheus:' (swap above) *'Move - Hostile Takeover to Imperial Prime:' *'Attack - Hostile Takeover vs CHR Deamogue:' On Imperial Prime, inspirational speaker and oracle of the Way, Djeli Ardeshir Vela, was mobilizing Velans and Repentant faithful across the planet. In coffee shops and lecture halls he espoused the treachery of the nobility and the apostasy of the High Church with their deceitful actions against the (now no longer) noble House Vela. But, rather than challenge the Empire on legal grounds, for the High Church and House Crux are unwavering in that matter, Ardeshir encouraged the crowds of Velans to embrace their new path, and see the loss of nobility as not the end of their house but as a new beginning for all humanity. :Ardeshir argued that the crumbling of old certainties represented the chance for humanity to finally repent its sinful acts of oppression and injustice and create a new society where one can, through their own merit, lead their fellows to prosperity. :Before long, the Integrity in Trade and Commerce Initiative (ITCI), noticing the popularity of his talks and sermons, began booking and bribing all possible venues where Ardeshir might spread his message, in order to prevent his anti-Imperial speech from spreading. In response, Ardeshir simply took to preaching unannounced on the squares and streets of Prime, where he quickly attracted even larger crowds than he had before. :In response, the ITCI took a more direct approach. Agents of the ITCI approached Ardeshir and offered him a considerable sum of credits as well as freemanhood. In return, the ITCI asked for Ardeshir to dismiss his followers, retire from public speaking, and instead busy himself with all the worldly distractions the offered wealth and status could provide. Ardeshir accepted the credits, but once they were transferred, he immediately donated the funds to charity, refused freemanship, and proceeded to preach just like before. :Having wasted an unfathomable amount of credits and credibility, to little effect, the ITCI’s initial engagements with the speaker and oracle left the noble organization nearly-defeated and vulnerable *'Attack - Popular Movement I vs ACRE, Vela Counter Intel Unit blocks:' The Imperial Peace Committee(IPC) conduct an open rally outside the ACRE Park entrance, decrying ACRE’s methods to destabilise Lodestone's economy. :With the embassy lost the counter-intel unit went undercover infiltrating the Imperial Peace Committee ranks and blackmails one of the speakers. They force this person to speak about how there can never be peace with the empire as long as serfdom exists. :This derails the address as it is quickly discovered that the Imperial Peace Committee member was blackmailed and the Velan Ascendancy's agents discovered and captured. *'Attack - Popular Movement II vs ACRE Space Marines:' 6.05 ACRE *'Diomikato:' Space Marines continue their attack on the Aquila Homeworld *'Lodestone: '''Commodities Broker damages pop-movement.The ACRE Asset & Credit Repossession Enterprise keeps buying out all the food and starport supplies inflating the base cost, the Imperial Peace Committee steps in to assist the Lodestone Council, bearing the brunt of the peoples' ire and accepting the responsibility of the previous failed public address. *'Orpheus:' However, their efforts are able to cause ACRE officials to rethink what they are there to do knowing that despite their sensibilities they are still second-class citizens in the Empire’s eyes. In addition, any sympathizers to Lodestones plight would be quickly replaced or demoted to make sure ACRE loyalists keep business flowing : 6.06 UPC *'Seditioned:' Not long after the ICTI’s (Hostile Takeover) first failed attempt to take down Ardeshir, the hacker group known as 0xDEADC0DE infiltrated communications of the initiative. The hackers played looped versions of Ardeshir’s sermons through their headsets and rerouted ships to the wrong locations. Spending a considerable portion of its remaining liquid capital on convincing an exemplary Texarch to bolster their encryption and cyber defenses against future attacks, the Integrity in Trade and Commerce Initiative was left unable to continue acting against Ardeshir until the cybersecurity issue was resolved. 6.13 CHR *'Begins Seizing Imperial Prime:' The Houses Minor defends House Fornax factories on Prime with the Hostile Takeover but those efforts are dashed by the zeal of the Demagogue. Having been informed by UPC contacts of the ICTI’s weakness, Ardeshir moved into the capitol. Walking through the ancient city gates on foot, he was welcomed by crowds of adoring Velan’s and Repentant faithful. :On the capital’s main square, he preached against the evils of the Empire and the High Church, riling up a massive crowd. As the crowd occupied the local guards, Ardeshir and some of his closest followers breached the gates of the locked Imperial Palace. Walking up to the grand entrance, Ardeshir nailed his thesis to the doors. Then he turned around, and from the palace steps, he rallied the people to march on the local factories and seize the means of production from the greedy nobility who had forsaken their humanity by oppressing the masses. :As the crowds approached the factories, their overseers contacted the ITCI in a plea for help. Despite the depleted state of their liquid capital, the ITCI quickly mobilized for a last-ditch effort. Agents of the ITCI approached key followers of Ardeshir and offered the ITCI’s remaining non-liquid capital if they’d give up the protest and calm down the crowds. They all refused. :Subsequently, agents connected to 0xDEADC0DE quickly identified the agents and bureaucrats involved in the latest bribery attempt and informed the inspirational speaker and oracle of their full identities, as well as a detailed list of the assets the ITCI had attempted to use to ‘convert’ his followers. Ardeshir then stopped the crowd from moving on the factories and sent them towards the ICTI offices and compounds instead. The resulting destruction of documents and equipment, as the crowds raided the ICTI buildings, disabled the initiative for good. '6.5 Interim Period' *'Gifted Strike Fleet to House Crux:' Did you know that today is House Crux' birthday? What did you get them? The Houses Minor got them the 0506 Diomikato Strike Fleet. The Emperox looks down on regifting, but I'll allow it. *'Exchanged Assets CUV:' The Houses Minor and the Confederation of the Upright Vagrant exchanged their Covert Transit Networks. 0205 Lovelace for 0303 Teuthem. 'Turn 7 ' WIP 7.03 ACRE *'Orpheus Attacked:' Imperial forces removed from planet and civilians targeted 7.05 Vela *'The Planet Orpheus Attacked:' Rebellious Serfs commit war crimes on Lyra’s Homeworld 7.10 UPC *'Lovelace:' Intel reports revolutionaries arrive on Habitat One '7.11 - Buy Asset' *'Purchase - Treachery on Diomikato:' Discount from Commodities Broker *'Move - Book of Secrets to Aomori:' *'Move - Popular Movement (dio)XX to Orpheus:' *'Move - Popular Movement XX to Orpheus:' *'Move - Covert Transit Net II to Orpheus:' '7.5 Interim Period' *'Gifted Treachery to the High Church:' The Astral Synedrium Council of the Houses Minor has gifted their Treachery on Diomikato to the High Church. Which kind of a weird tradition, if you think about it. Merry Cruxmas, here's some Treachery. This belated festivity has been processed and completed. 'Turn 8 ' WIP '8.03 - Buy Asset' *'Purchase - Transit Web on Lovelace: P.I.L.G.R.I.M is Implemented''' *'Move - Book of Secrets to Diomikato:' *'Move - Move Commodities Broker Lodestone:' *'Move - 4 HP Popular Movement to Aomori:' '8.5 Interim' WIP *'Sent Transit Web to the High Church:' *'Sent a Commodities Broker by A.C.R.E.:' 'Turn 9 ' WIP '9.05 - Refit' *'Move - 7 HP Popular Movement to Aomori:' *'Move - Commodities Broker to Aomori:' *'Move - Covert Transit Net to Teuthem:' *'Move - Pretech Manufactory to Lodestone:' *'Move - Commodities Broker to Aomori:' *'Refit - 7 HP Popular Movement on Aomori into a Hostile Takeover: '''The Syndicate for the Advancement of the Minor Houses (popular movement asset) was a collection of AS business moguls who would work on advertisements for the Houses Minor. The movement was split into two groups that worked together. One side focused on making deals with locals that would allow for the Houses Minor influence to expand. The other side was the outward face and the general image of said deals, talking with the public and holding rallies. The balance leads to an efficient advertisement campaign. When House Lyra, House Pyxis, House Eridanus, and House Triangulum left the Houses Minor, the movement was left with the harsh deal makers that were once in check by the public facing nobles. The imbalance leads to the movement becoming more focused on a profit and less on public support. They rebranded into the ARS Consortium and work towards expanding the Houses Minor influence in a different way. '''9.99 - Splits' * House Pyxis Split: * House Lyra Split: * House Eridanus Split: * House Triangulum Split: 9.5 Interim 'WIP *'Sent a Covert Transit Net to the Confederation of the Upright Vagrant: 'Turn 10 ' WIP '10.02 - Attack' *'Move - 9 HP Commodities Broker to Yakiyah:' *'Move - 10 HP Commodities Broker to Yakiyah:' *'Move - 10 HP Hostile Takeover to Yakiyah:' *'Move - Book of Secrets from to Yakiyah:' * Attack - Hostile Takeover VS UPC Zealots, BoI Soaks on Yakiyah: * Attack - Commodities Broker (9 HP) VS UPC Covert Transit Net on Yakiyah: * Attack - Commodities Broker (10 HP) VS UPC Covert Transit Net on Yakiyah: 'Turn 11 ' '11.02 - Attack' * Attack - Hostile Takeover VS UPC Zealots, BoI Soaks on Yakiyah: * Attack - Commodities Broker (9 HP) VS UPC Zealot, UPC destroyed on Yakiyah: * Attack - Commodities Broker (10 HP) VS No Target, Invalid ATTACK on Yakiyah: *'Move - Hostile Takeover and Book of Secrets to Hroa:' *'Move - Commodities Broker (9 HP) and Commodities Broker (10 HP) to Diomikato:' 'Turn 12 ' '12.02 - Sell Asset' * Sell - Space Marines on Hroa for 15 FC: * Sell - Popular Movement on Aomori for 12 FC: *'Move - Commodities Broker to Aomori:' 'Turn 13 ' '12.02 - Buy Asset' *'Purchase - Seductress on Aomori:' *'Move - Seductress to Teuthem, 1 FC for pirate BOI:' '12.03 - Houses Minor Disbands' * House Aquila becomes Independent: * House Reticulum becomes Independent: * House Serpens becomes Independent: Category:Houses Minor Faction Turn